Audacia y Valentines
by kikitapatia
Summary: Se acerca el 14 de febrero y Kyoko está en la encrucijada de qué regalarle a Ren, pero antes de que pueda darle su presente algo pasa. ¿Qué será?


_**Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Skip Beat no me pertenece, ya desearía yo que por lo menos me perteneciera Ren._

 _Este fic forma parte del proyecto 14 de febrero por parte de_ _ **oxybry,**_ _ **mutemuia y kikitapatia**_ _._

 _ **Audacia y Valentines**_

Se acercaba el catorce de febrero y otra vez se encontraba en la encrucijada de qué regalarle a Tsuruga-san. Para todos los demás, Sawara-san, el Taicho y Okami-san, Yashiro-san, Takarada-san, Moko-san, Amamiya-san y hasta el siempre atento Sebastián, quienes estaban en su lista, ya había hecho chocolates honmei. Esta vez Chiori se había unido a Moko-san y a ella porque ninguna de ellas dos se animaba a hacerlos sola, así que ahí estaban las tres otra vez, enfrascadas en las compras de materiales. Habían terminado en la cocina de Chiori, riéndose a carcajada limpia de los intentos de esta por hacerlos redondos, pues en su desesperación terminaban teniendo forma y tamaño de una naranja deforme.

Pero volviendo a lo que atañía, su mayor dolor de cabeza era Tsuruga-san, su senpai, sabía por experiencia que además de que no le gustaban los chocolates, jamás probaba ninguno debido a que él creía que no sería justo comer unos sí y otros no, de la gran cantidad que recibía por parte de fans y compañeras de trabajo.

Repetir la gelée au vin no era para nada conveniente por miles de motivos. El primero es que jamás se le ocurriría darle lo mismo, como si no tuviera otras ideas o no conociera qué pudiera darle (por supuesto que no las tenía en ese momento, pero tampoco se lo haría saber); y el segundo y más importante, es que definitivamente ella no podía repetir la misma experiencia de recibir un beso de su senpai. Tuvo la impresión en ese momento de que él había tenido la intención de besarla en la boca, pero al último segundo se decidió por la mejilla, puras fantasías suyas. Sí, eso era. Porque lo otro era realmente imposible. Suspiró derrotada, él jamás se fijaría en ella como algo más que su kohai. Lo que había sucedido verdaderamente es que él le había agradecido como el playboy que era, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos y el pobre corazón de Kyoko. Esa vez se había quedado tan impresionada con lo sucedido que durante las grabaciones de ese día había perdido la concentración obteniendo varios NG, ocasionando que él, precisamente él, el culpable de todo, fuera quien le llamara la atención al final. No, no, no, descartado por completo.

Abrió su celular para poder ver su mayor tesoro, uno que se equiparaba a Corn y a la Princesa Rosa. La foto que le había tomado en secreto cuando él estaba durmiendo plácidamente, en su camerino sobre la almohada que ella le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Siempre que necesitaba inspiración recurría a ella. Había tenido ganas de mandarla a hacer poster y pegarla a la pared de su habitación, pero si alguien se enteraba..., ¿cómo demonios podría dar explicación alguna? Por lo tanto se contentaba con poder mirarla siempre que quisiera en su celular.

¿Qué regalarle a su gran amor? Debido a que los candados, bajo los cuales había puesto a buen resguardo su corazón, habían sido abiertos todos y cada uno de ellos. Dejándolo indefenso ante un huracán de sentimientos que llevaba por nombre Tsuruga-san. El regalo debería ser muy especial, para que permaneciera ella en su mente y tal vez pudiera empezar a fijarse en ella. Bueno, tampoco se podía poner un moño a sí misma e ir a decirle que ya que tenía, no solo su corazón sino también era completamente dueño de su mente y sus pensamientos, bien podía tenerla completita, así sin envoltura ni nada... Eso sería demasiado cruel con ella misma. No podría soportar un rechazo, su maltrecho corazón no resistiría algo así. Era mejor tenerlo como senpai que no tenerlo de ninguna forma. Jamás podría esperar que él siendo quien era se pudiera fijar en ella, era mejor tener los pies bien plantados en la tierra. Suspiró de nuevo, últimamente lo venía haciendo mucho. Estaba otra vez donde mismo y con el mismo problema.

El siempre atento, siempre caballeroso, Tsuruga Ren... Ella debería dejar de soñar y ponerse a pensar en qué regalarle. Una idea estaba creciendo en su mente, pero no sabía si se atrevería a llevarla a cabo.

Estaba parada frente a la vitrina de una tienda de lencería fina y cuando un brutal pensamiento se le plantó firmemente: si él fuera suyo, ese 14 de febrero le regalaría una fina y atrevida prenda de encaje negro, por supuesto que la envoltura sería ella misma. ¿Pero qué diantres estaba pensando? ¡Jamás se le ocurriría hacer eso! Ella era una tradicional joven japonesa y le había hecho una promesa, precisamente al causante de sus dolores de cabeza, de que guardaría su virtud de cualquier inoportuno aprovechado.

No, no, no, sería mejor quedarse con la idea anterior. Una cena... Sí, una cena para dos en ese restaurante acogedor al que habían asistido una vez, una noche después de las grabaciones de _Dark Moon_ , cuando al terminar ya tarde se había enterado que él no había comido. Un problemón fue el arrastrarlo a cenar. Ese restaurante era adecuado para sus planes y estaba dentro de su presupuesto. El único asunto sería en saber cómo darle el presente. No podía simplemente invitarlo así como así y mucho menos le iba a dar un vale para usarlo otro día, arriesgándose a que fuera con sabrá el cielo qué lagartona lambiscona. ¡Jamás! No lo iba a permitir, si alguien iba a ir a cenar con él, por supuesto, tenía que ser ella. Ella lo estaba invitando ¿no? Esa era su idea. No era como si fuera a ser una cita, aunque su pobre corazón latiera descontroladamente cada vez que pensaba en ello. Serían dos compañeros de trabajo, ¡maldita sea!, compartiendo una romántica cena... ¡¿Acaso dijo romántica?! ¿Qué parte de que él no piensa así de ella fue la que no entendió?

Lentamente, cabizbaja, retomó su camino. Deseando, implorando a todos los dioses, que Tsuruga-san nunca se enterara de sus sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo rogando por que le diera la oportunidad de acercarse a él como algo más.

Escribió en una tarjeta decorada por ella misma, la invitación al restaurante. El sobre cuidadosamente elaborado también por ella, tenía escrito el nombre del susodicho. Había llegado el día, toda la semana había estado nerviosa por encontrárselo, no queriendo topárselo y frustrada por no haberlo visto. Yashiro-san, no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente estaba llevando todos los regalos que había recibido el actor al carro. Armándose de valor decidió entrar al camerino. Después de tocar y sin esperarse a escuchar el tan anhelado: ¡adelante!, abrió la puerta para encontrarse su peor pesadilla, a su gran amor en brazos de otra. Una hermosa joven lo abrazaba fuertemente y él..., él le respondía por igual el abrazo. Se quedó de piedra, pasmada sin saber qué hacer. Al percatarse de su presencia, la pareja se separó bruscamente. Una lágrima reveladora se derramaba por su mejilla. El dolor mismo, su viva imagen estaba reflejado en su mirada. Dejando caer el sobre, se da la media vuelta y echa a correr sin percatarse de que el actor iba detrás de ella gritando su nombre...

Corrió perdiéndose entre la gente sin pararse a contestar a las muchas preguntas de conocidos, acerca de su estado. Ni siquiera los oía... Corrió para escaparse de la imagen grabada a fuego en su memoria. Corrió para alejarse del él, del dolor de saberlo perdido, de saberlo en los brazos de otra...

Se refugió entre los brazos de una estupefacta Kanae, en las instalaciones del equipo Love Me. Sin querer responder a las incesantes preguntas, lloraba amargamente su desgracia, su corazón destrozado, partido en miles de cachitos... Kanae, preocupada, sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de su atribulada primera amiga, hace lo que su corazón le dicta, algo muy fuera de su costumbre, la abraza y la deja llorar. Sabe que las respuestas vendrán después si es que llegan.

Ahí estaban las dos, una en brazos de otra. Así las encontró Ren, quien después de buscarla y preguntar por todo el set, imaginándose a dónde pudiera haber ido, corrió a su carro para ir a buscarla al parque, ese parque donde lo había confundido con Corn y lo había abrazado como muchas veces él había soñado. No estaba ahí, buscó en el Darumaya, con el mismo resultado, negativo. Desesperado fue a LME, donde los rumores de Kyoko-chan llorando amargamente en brazos de su amiga le llegaron a los oídos.

Su corazón lloró, pero también dio un brinco de alegría, si Kyoko estaba llorando por lo que vio, eso le daba una esperanza. La esperanza de que fuera por el dolor de verlo en brazos de otra mujer, la esperanza de que estuviera celosa de ¿él? ¿Podría ser que ella lo amara? ¿Que su dolor fuera por amor?

Conteniendo el aliento entra a la sala sin tocar. Las ve abrazadas. Su mente no estaba preparada para ver tal escena. Su más grande amor llorando a lágrima viva por él... Sí, eso tenía que ser. No sabía si llorar a su vez o gritar de alegría por saberse correspondido. Pidió hablar a solas con Kyoko y Kanae, echándole una mirada asesina, asiente al fin por ver correspondido el gran amor de su amiga.

Kyoko, recostada en un sofá, dándole la espalda, no puede ni mirarlo. Sabe que tienen que hablar, pero no puede. Al hacerlo él le estaría clavando más profundamente el puñal de su dolor. No quiere que él le diga las palabras que tanto teme escuchar.

—Kyoko..., —le oye decir con un susurro doloroso—. Kyoko, por favor, mírame.

Ella solo se levanta pero mantiene la cabeza agachada, no quiere que él vea su rostro y note que en su mirada se refleja el gran amor que por él siente.

—Kyoko..., —repite nuevamente—. ¿Acaso lloras por mí? ¿Puedo suponer que lloras por haberme visto en brazos de otra mujer? ¿Puedo tener la esperanza de que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti? —con cada palabra se iba acercando más a la chica. Implorando, rogando que sus suposiciones, deseos y esperanzas fueran ciertas. Hasta quedar tan cerca de ella que pudo arrodillarse a sus pies, para así quedar a la misma altura y poderse ver a los ojos—. Por favor, contéstame. Dime si tengo una esperanza de que este amor imposible ya no lo sea. De que por fin, después de tanto tiempo soy correspondido. Quiero que sepas que ella pertenece a mi pasado, un pasado que debo contarte. Pero ella ha venido hasta aquí para perdonar. Ese abrazo que nos viste darnos, solo era un abrazo de perdón, para seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

Kyoko, anonadada por las palabras de su senpai, no logra articular una palabra. Sus ojos rojos ya no podían derramar una sola lágrima más. Abrió la boca para contestar pero lo único que salió de ella fue un lamentable graznido. Un eco de dolor, del dolor de haberlo pensado perdido. Sin más se lanza a sus brazos, rodeándolo por el cuello firmemente, apretado. Sin dejar espacio alguno entre ellos. Él a su vez la rodea con los suyos por la cintura. La va alejando, separándola poco a poco para poder por fin dar rienda suelta a su más grande sueño. Besarla... Para que ella sepa que se pertenecen, que ella es suya así como él es suyo, por siempre...


End file.
